Painted
by RoseWalker
Summary: Duo's asleep again and this time it's Quatre's turn to cause trouble


**Title: Painted**

**Fandom: Gundam Wing**

**Paring: DuoxHeero, QuatrexTrowa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys. Pity really, Gundam Wing would have been far different, less fighting, more sex!!**

**Notes: Second of my drably things. If you haven't read 'Ribbons' some of this won't make sense. Me and a friend of mine did this to her boyfriend. It was so funny but he wasn't too impressed.**

**Thanks: To ****Lady Tanyata****! Sorry hun it's all your fault with your little stories this came up in my head. And you and Ddc's teasing! See what happens!**

**Summary: Duo's asleep again but this time it's Quatre's turn.**

It had been another long day, especially as paperwork had been involved. Duo hated paperwork. Whoever came up with the phrase 'the pen is mightier than the sword' should be shot on sight. It was far more boring and a lot less pointy. It was also no fun. He didn't doubt that it cold be any less dangerous though especially when he had started to consider how to kill someone with the offensive object. There were certain forms that had to be hand written on, not printed. All Duo had wanted to do was burn them. As soon as he reached the house he shared with the others he realised how tired he was. He didn't even bother to get changed. He slumped down into his favourite spot, namely the sofa, with the intention of just resting his eyes. In two minutes he was fast asleep.

Quatre had had the day off. He took the time without the human tornado that was Duo, to spring clean. He hated not having a tidy house so had decided to go through everything. He was surprised to find how much of his sister's stuff he had found. When he finally finished he went down stairs.

He saw Duo asleep on the sofa as he passed through the lounge. He smiled and shook his head. It was the one place he could always find Duo. Although the blond was surprised to see the TV was off. He walked quietly past and into the kitchen, where he began to put all the cleaning things away.

When he had finished the task, he realised he had nothing left to do. He looked around him hopelessly. He sighed and wandered into the lounge. He looked around the room. Finally his eyes fell on the sleeping figure. Quatre thought back to when Wufei had tied ribbons into his hair a few days ago. He nearly laughed when he realised that Duo now slept with his arms crossed over his braid. It was then that he had an idea. He gave a wide grin that was far from angelic. He ran upstairs, grabbed a few things then returned to the lounge. He knelt down beside Duo and set to work.

It was only when the others came back did Duo wake up. Quatre was sitting innocently in the kitchen drinking tea and reading a book. It was only when Wufei, Trowa and Heero were all staring at him did Duo realise there was anything wrong.

"New look Duo?" Trowa asked quietly. Duo frowned.

"I've only just woken up, what do you mean?" He checked his braid, it was still accounted for. "Heero?" The Japanese man looked at him almost blankly, but there was a slight hint of shock on his face. "What? Is there something on my face or something?"

"You could say that." Heero replied. Wufei now couldn't control his laughter.

"Now you do look like a girl, Maxwell. You should have kept those ribbons." Duo turned and walked to the mirror.

"Wha- huh- I – just-how the- wha!" The braided one spluttered at his reflection. He had something on his face alright. A light layer of foundation and powder, bronzer across his cheekbones, violet eye shadow a few shades darker than his eyes, black eyeliner that flicked out past his eyes giving them an oriental look, mascara lengthened his lashes and a pale shimmering lip gloss coated his lips. When he looked in the mirror he saw a girl, a very pretty one at that. He just stared at his reflection in shock. How the hell did that happen? "Wufei?" He turned to the Chinese who was still sniggering.

"Not me…unfortunately."

"Trowa?" The uni-banged one shook his head.

"We only just came in." Heero's glare dared Duo to ask him. Duo didn't. He turned around and looked into the kitchen. A book was being held up so the face was hidden. "Quatre?" The book stayed in place. "Quatre!" The name was almost whined. Trowa walked forward and took the book away.

"Oh. Hello Trowa." Quatre looked up at his lover with big innocent eyes.

"Don't you 'hello Trowa' me. What did you do to Duo?" Quatre looked sheepish and turned slightly red.

"Nothing."

"Guilty as sin." Duo mumbled. Trowa just looked down at his partner. Quatre couldn't stand the pressure.

"I was bored. I'd been cleaning; my sister had left some of her makeup. Duo was asleep. I couldn't help it." Trowa couldn't stay cross when Quatre was like that. It was like looking at a kicked puppy. Trowa smiled,

"You did a good job though." Duo squeaked. Trowa turned to look at the American. "Well he did." Quatre blushed then.

"I used to do make up with my sisters. That's what being brought up in a predominately female family does to you. Sorry Duo." Do gave the blond a stressed smile. Trowa gave Quatre a gentle kiss.

"Well it's been hysterical. Thank you for the laugh Winner, but I have work to be getting on with." Wufei, still laughing slightly, left to go to his room.

Duo was feeling dejected and nearly jumped when he felt arms slide around his waist.

"I think you look pretty." Heero's words were a whisper against his ear.

"Heero. That doesn't help." Duo had descended back into whining again. Heero turned his lover around and studied the makeup more closely.

"In fact I'd go as far to say that you look stunning. Quatre really did do a good job. Maybe you should wear makeup more often. It makes your eyes look amazing." The American's cheeks reddened. "Bedroom. Now." Large violet eyes widened further in surprise.

"Hee-"

"I won't ask twice." Duo nodded, then almost ran out of the room. Heero nodded to Quatre. "Good job." Sent him a rare smile then followed his lover to their room.

Trowa turned back to his own lover. "Remind me to never let you get bored."

"I don't know Trowa. I think you would look good in makeup." Quatre looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Maybe another night love." He gave the blond a small smile. Quatre smiled back knowingly.

**Enjoy this? Go on and read 'Doodles' you know you want to!**


End file.
